Marry into Peace
by DeathKiki
Summary: "You are the wielder of the love that will cease but start another." were the words of Helvlaska. Will the marriage between a Noah and Exorcist stop a war, or create another? Devitto X OC Chapters are coming now.
1. Crunchy Eggs and Failure Detour

1 Marry into Peace

Chapter 1 - Crunchy Eggs and Failure Detour

Hey my reader(s), so this is my 3rd Devitto X OC story cuz I'm a huge ran of a pairing like that, so support and write for Devitto and Jasdero! Yeah, well I'm and idiot and I'm writing 3 FanFics at once... So the updates might be slow. And I forgot to mention but I'm thinking of drawing my OCs so look me up on and look for deathkiki. BUT NOT YET, I haven't drawn them yet but when I do, I'll notify you mkay? So review please and remember, I don't, nor will I ever, own -man so remember that so I don't need to write it in my other chapters~

Oh! I almost forgot, this takes place present day.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

The morning was bright, too bright. It woke Ami up immediately. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Stretching to her left, she almost screamed. Devitto was sleeping soundly with his shirt off, revealing his toned grey body. She had forgotten that they were living together because they were getting married in a week. They Earl had created a house for them, but there was a problem. There was only one bed in the whole mansion, a king size bed that they were forced to sleep together. She sighed and slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Devitto up. She didn't feel a heart pounding love for him but she still felt attracted to him. She assumed that Devitto felt the same, or else he would be sleeping on he couch. But that wasn't the main reason they got married, they got married to end the goddamn war that seemed endless. The only way to do that was if an exorcist, herself, married a noah, Devitto in this case.

Like a prince from a country marrying a princess from an enemy country. But she wasn't a princess, no where near one actually. Everyone thought it would be a good idea since Helvlaska spoke to her and said 'You are the wielder of the love that will create peace but begins another' though the 'another' part got her, another what? Truly, she had no idea why the Earl accepted, as well as the Order. Maybe they were sick of the war, too. No one would really know. They always avoided the subject.

Ami stood in front of a mirror that stood taller then necessary, and frowned. She had a major bed hair. Odd violet strands of hair stood up randomly. She walked over to the brush and tried not to yelp every time the brush got caught in a knot. The door came open and Jasdero walked in and giggled at her messy tangle she called hair. She put a finger to her mouth meaning that he should be quiet for Devitto and handed the brush to Jasdero. He stood about 3 inches taller then her as he brushed her hair. She never understood how Jasdero could brush hair as if there were no knots. The brush flowed smoothly and before she knew it, her waist length hair was back to normal. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she needed to eat. "How about scrambled eggs for breakfast?" she whispered to Jasdero. He nodded, remembering that she told him to be quiet. She stepped out of the room with Jasdero trailing behind.

It felt warm, a fuzzy kind of warm then suddenly cold. Devitto laid in bed, grinning a bit fully knowing that Ami left the bed. He opened his eyes slightly and grinned wider. Her silky hair was a mess. He saw her reflection and blushed then turned into the pillow. You could say the he had a crush on her, but nothing too serious. He assumed their feelings were mutual or she would've kicked him out and forced him to sleep on the sofa or something... He started suffocating in the pillow so he looked up again and saw her. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't the most beautiful. He still felt tired but chuckled as she tried, key word: tried, to brush her hair, letting out the tiniest of yelps every now and then. The door opened and he assumed that the only person the would come in was his twin brother. Too tired to pay any more attention, he went back to sleep. His eyes shot open when she said she was going to cook scrambled eggs. "Shit!" he cursed as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his shirt that was on a nearby chair and dashed out, forgetting again to do his usual makeup.

"Are the shells supposed to be in the eggs?Hii!" Jasdero looked over Ami's shoulder and looked into the bowl that was a mixture of egg whites(don't know what their called), yolk, and egg shells. Ami sweat-dropped as she held a pan in one hand and a spoon in another. "Uhh...do you like your eggs crunchy Jas?" she asked him jokingly. "He might but I don't." a voice tickled her ear as she tilted her head to the right to blush at the sight of Devitto standing behind her while hugging her waist. He looked at her and smirked at her innocent blushing. He took the pan from her hand and put it on the stove.

He poured in some oil and started splitting the eggs the RIGHT way. Ami stared in awe at his fluent cooking. She couldn't cook to save her life so she sat down by the table and waited for Devitto to finish his cooking. A few minutes of silence passed when a plate of steaming, shell-less scrambled eggs laid in front of her. She was about to start eating until she was interrupted. "I don't think so." Devitto took the plate from her and smiled. "You have to do something in order to eat." "And what is that?" she asked him pouting. His perfect lips formed a smirk as he said "Read the apron" she never noticed that he was wearing an apron actually. She looked down and almost slapped him. There on the apron read clearly 'Kiss the Chef' in a neat cursive. "So kiss the chef." Devitto said teasingly, expecting a slap or a punch from the fretting girl that stood no more then 4 inches shorter then him. "Yeah! Kiss the chef, Hii!" Jasdero popped to her left. Hearing her stomach urge her forward to kiss him for the food, she did as the apron told her to. She planted a sweet kiss on his lips. His eyes widened, he got the exact opposite of what he expected and decided to savor the sweet moment. He placed the forgotten plate of eggs on the table and cupped her cheek with his left hand and stroked her back with his right. They both closed their eyes, Ami shivered from the feeling on her back and slightly squirmed. Devitto smirked against her lips and sat her on the table. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. The moment seemed perfect until "I want Ami to kiss me too Hii! Devitto you hogger!" Jasdero popped out and separated the two. Ami giggled and kissed Jasdero on his forehead. "Ne, are you happy now?" she asked while chuckling. "Un!" he hugged her and walked over to his seat. Ami looked back at Devitto and laughed, his face had jealousy written all over it. "Yoh Devi, your not jealous, are you?" she teased while hopping off the table and stroked his hair. "Wh-where did y-you get that I-idea?" shit, he was stuttering like an idiot. " From your stuttering" she purred in his ear, sending shiver up and down his spine.

This was not cool, he was a victim of seduction. Isn't he the one that was supposed to be seducing? She smiled at her victory and sat back down to eat her still hot eggs. Jasdero continued to eat his eggs as Devitto walked back into the kitchen to clean up. The plate of eggs were finished with a couple pieces of bread. "So you guys wanna hang out by the mall?" Ami asked them when the were all staring at the TV while lounging on the couch. Seeing that they had nothing better to do, they agreed and went to go get ready. Of course, Jasdero was already in his casual attire, but Ami and Devitto were still in their sleepwear.

Ami walked out of her closet while wearing a strapless black top, purple mini skirt, and black skinny jeans underneath. She decided to put on a small, tight fitting black jacket that hugged her arms but her body was open to the knee length jacket with a fur-lined hood. It was originally Devitto's but he gave it to her for her birthday that had recently passed, August 25. It was mid September so the air would be chilly. Devitto wore his usual pants and shirt but changed the jacket ever so slightly that it was hardly noticeable. They both came out at the same time and laughed a bit at each other, their style was so similar.

"Devi! We forgot to put on the make-up, Hii!" Jasdero opened the door and stood in front of the dresser and began drawing the thick lines around their eyes. "Shit" Devitto cursed at his small mistake. They both stood, eyeliner in hand, in front of the dresser. Ami couldn't help but laugh. A girl not putting on make-up but two boys putting it on. It's not an everyday sight. "Done!" they both spoke in unison and began to walk out of he room, but Devitto had his arm wrapped around Ami's waist, keeping her close. Ok, maybe she did feel a slight heart pounding love for him but not a lot! She clung to his jacket as they walked out and onto the driveway so they could get into Devitto's (insert 5 seater car of choice). Ami sat in the back as the twins sat in the front. Of course Devitto was driving, Jasdero would get them 6feet under in a matter of seconds...scratch that, in a matter of milliseconds. They drove off and towards the mall.

"You got us lost." Ami slouched back, Devitto was still looking around to see anything familiar to know where to go. "No I didn't, it's a special detour." Ami sighed. "What type of detour turns a thirty minute ride into a three hour drive?" Ami pointed at the drooling Jasdero that was sound asleep. "That's why I said it was a special detour, not a regular one" he said hesitantly, not knowing if Ami would smack him again. "Just admit it Devi, we're lost." Ami pouted and laid back into the seat. She was replied with a silence, that soon became an awkward silence. "At least get us home." she grumbled, and was once again replied with silence. She shot up and yelled "Eh? You don't even know how to get home?" she sat on the edge of her seat. Devitto was still unusualy over focused on the street. Ami smacked Devitto in the face, making the car swerve to the left, the screech was complemented by the several honks that came front the other cars. Jasdero woke up with a sudden shock from all the odd noises. "Just go back to sleep Jas." Ami and Devitto both said in monotonous voices. Not knowing what was going on, Jasdero listened and went back to sleep. "Maybe we're a bit lost." Devitto finally admitted. "MAYBE? A BIT? Boy, were are so lost that it's not even funny anymore, heck! It was never funny!" she exploded. Devitto replied quietly, hoping she didn't hear "It actually kinda was funny." Ami stayed unusually silent, but the silence was interrupted by her growls. "I will pull out my innocence and shred you to pieces." she warned him. Devitto gulped, fully aware that she would so that. 'Women are scary' Devitto thought as he stayed silent. Ami sat back and leaned against the car door. Her eyes suddenly became heavy and so hard to keep open, she forced them open but it never lasted more then a couple seconds. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep with the same nightmare she always had.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

Kiki: so yeah! Review cuz I like them

Devitto: why am I directionally challenged?

Jasdero: I wanna drive the...what type of car was it?

Devitto: Any...EXCEPT THE PRIUS I AIN'T DRIVING THAT TINY LITTLE WOMEN CAR!

Ami: ~sniffle~ you got us lost AND I had a nightmare...stupid Devi and Kiki...~sniffle~

Devi and Kiki: ...

Kiki: you are directionally challenged because it's funnier.

Jasdero: But I wanna drive too, Hii!

Kiki: you drive and we're all dead. So I have the second chapter cuz I am so excited about this story that I wrote the second chapter immediately but I got to give it to my cousin so she can proof read it.

REVIEW PWEASE! •


	2. Nightmare and Nostalgia

2 Marry into Peace

Chapter 2 - Nightmares and Nostalgia

I'm am very fond of the story actually, I am writing the second chapter the same day I finished the first OAO. Wow, all the ideas are pouring into my head on future chapters that I can't take it...well enjoy and tell me if you like it in the reviews I'm hoping of getting~

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

The noises blinded Ami's hearing, high pitch noises came from bombs. Fire was spreading to buildings in a small city that she felt was familiar but didn't know.

The smoke revealed the land below her painted with a dark red substance. Corpses filled the street; she couldn't label them all but two stood out the most. Jasdero and Devitto lay by the side walk. They were holding hands as they lay here, not knowing what to expect until they bleed to death. She kneeled next to them with tears running down her cheek so fast. They both looked to her and smiled sadly. "We couldn't stop it, we're sorry." they both said as they touched her cheek, trying to wipe the tears away. "We love you." they spoke once again. "I love you too, so much." Ami responded between the hiccups the sobbing was giving her. Then their hands fell and their eyes closed, never to open again. "NOOOO!" she screamed as she closed her eyes as someone pulled her back, she struggled uselessly as she tried to reach out for the ones she loved.

"AMI!" a hard shake woke her up as her eyes shot open to face Jasdero sniffling and Devitto. She opened her arms and jumped forward and out of the car to hug him tightly. "I-I had that s-s-scary dr-dream again!" she cried into his shoulder like a child. She had already told him what the nightmare was. He moved her head to his chest. "Do you hear my heart beating?" He asked her while hugging her warmly. She simply nodded and clung to his shirt. "Dead peoples' hearts don't beat, but because I'm not dead my heart still beats for you." Ami stopped crying and continue to listen to the steady, strong beats of his heart. That's right, his heart is still beating, she thought as she snuggled closer into Devitto's chest. "Ne! He wasn't the only person that's worried!" Jasdero leaped and tackled Ami off of Devitto, crying into her, erm...chest. Very pissed off, a vain throbbed on Devitto's forehead as he wrangled Jasdero off of her. "No fair! You get her all to yourself, Hii!" that got Devitto even more angry. "One thing, She is my fiancé for crying out loud! And second, only I can go there!" Devitto finally wrestled his brother off of Ami. Finally figuring it out that he meant her cleavage, she blushed madly. Devitto saw this as an opportunity to get even with the event during breakfast. "Oh? So judging from your face, you want that now?" Devitto leaned over Ami and licked her neck. "Ah! D-Devi! You know I'm ticklish there!" she pulled back instantly and covered the place where he licked with her hands, and if possible, blushed even harder. "You face says embarrassed, your stuttering also supports it." he said smugly as he walked closer to her and licks her left ear and nipped at it with his lips "Embarrassed that you like it." he purred into her ear. "No! Jas is too young for this stuff! It's rated T, not M!" Jasdero spoke he flailed his arms around with his eyes closed tightly. He ran in circles and soon enough crashed into a pole and fell back. Devitto fell to the floor laughing as Ami recovered from her laughing and helped Jasdero up. "Wait, where are we?" she finally asked. "Come, I'll show you." Devitto said, obviously happy with his win of playing the seduction game, it was now 1-1.

It was a bit before sunset as all three of them stood there. "Hmm...it feels so Deja vu for some reason..." Ami said as she walked around the poles of the swingset the stood underneath. "This was where we would always meet seven years ago when we were 12." Devitto looked at her in his human form, his black hair still stood in front of his blue eyes. Ami gasped as she turned around to face him. "You were Vincent?" she asked him. "Well, that was my name before I became a Noah, but pretty much, yeah." she was still walking forward. "And your brother Ciel was Jasdero?" figuring out the answer before he even spoke. "Yup. You were my first love and I was yours. Funny that now, we're getting married, huh?" he looked at her bashfully, remembering the sweet memory that was etched into his mind. His first kiss and her first kiss. It was exactly sunset when their lips met shyly. "Ne, Why don't I remember that?" Jasdero asked. "Because you broke your leg from falling off the roof and stayed home."

"Why was he on the roof?" Ami asked, joining the conversation.

"He had to get a hammer."

"Why was there a hammer on the roof?"

"Our dad was fixing a hole."

"Why was there a hole?"

"Because we accidentally blasted a hole."

"How did you do that?"

"...what a mood killer..." Devitto pouted and turned away leaving her unanswered. Ami saw this as an opportunity to win a point in the seducing game. "Then let's changed the mood." she spoke in a low voice. Jasdero took that as a hint to shut his ears and look away. Ami stroked her finger from his neck all the way down to the bottom of his zipper. Devitto tried to fight back "So you wanna there? Could've just asked." he spoke in a sexy voice. He wanted to make out with her against a tree but that would mean he gave in to her seducing and she would gain TWO points, not one but TWO! He couldn't let that happen because the consequence was to be a personal slave to the winner. Ami was still winning the battle though "So what if I do? It's natural for me to like such a bad boy like you~" she hushed at his ears while stroking her finger around his waist. Dammit, he lost. He couldn't take it it anymore and surrendered. "Damn girl, are you still a virgin? Your good." she giggled and walked by to tell Jasdero it was over. "That remains a secret until you've figured out on your own~ it's 2-1 now, better catch up 'slave'", she spoke as she sat on the swings and began to go to and fro. "What if I want to know tonight?" Ami leaped off midair and spun around win a smirk on her face. "Impatient are we? Guess I'm so sexy you can't hold back." she teased, he walked over and hugged her. "Yeah I guess. Bad boy like me can't wait." he purred in her ear. She smiled as he kissed him and simple kiss that became a hot make-out. "Mmm" she moaned as he licked her lips for entrance, she let him in and he began to explore. His tongue found hers and began to wrestle. "AHH! You told me you were done!" Jasdero screamed as he ran around and crashed into a tree, spun around, only to run into another unfortunately place tree. The couple broke their kiss, a trail of saliva was he evidence of their kiss. "He whispered in her ear "We will continue tonight." he walked over and picked Jasdero up to head home. It was already night.

"So you know how to get back, right?" she asked him expecting a yes. Once again, she was replied with a silence. "EH?"

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

And that's why it's rated T but not M. I know its short but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter .

Devitto: why did you make me lose to the seducing game?

Kiki: cuz I know what she is going to ask you ~evil glint in eye appears~

Jasdero: IM NOT LISTENING!

Kiki: yeah, I have to go catch Jasdero before he runs into a tree or something...So review! Wait, Devi got him. Don't worry; there will be no M scene in this story, only T. I'm going to go to sleep now cuz it's 4 in the morning and I'm a bit ti- ~plop~

Jasdero: ...she dropped dead...

Kiki: ~snore~

Devitto: nah she's just asleep

Jasdero: Review to wake up the sleeping girl! Cuz if she keeps sleeping, she'll never write another chapter!


	3. Mint

Sup! I'm back now! Hope you guys are still willing to read…yeah. Anyways, no excuses are going to be here and I hope you guys are still enthusiastic enough to read this as I continue it.

So without further a due, let the show go on!

* * *

><p>Ami woke up with a faint smell of Axe intruding her nose. Her eyes were still heavy from sleep and she refused to open them, yet curiosity took over her and she opened her eyes.<p>

She was in someone's arms. Her back was open to the cold air with a jacket placed over her body.

"Devi?" Ami snuggled closer to the chest to her right.

"Ah, you're awake. I thought you were dead cause you were so still." He shifted his hands and kept walking.

"Meanie, where are we?" Ami somehow sat up a bit and shivered as the coat slipped off of her shoulders.

"Home." Devitto stopped and waited at the front door.

"Yeah, home. I called Road for directions, hii…" Jasdero fished some keys from his pocket and opened the door.

Ami sat shifted and jolted from shock when she felt how cold Devitto's shoulder and looked down to her body. The jacket on her was his, even though she already had a jacket on.

"Devi! Your jacket!" she pulled the jacket off of her body and draped it over his shoulders as Devitto walked through the door.

"Yeah, I gave it to you cause you were shivering." He stuck his tongue out and placed her on the sofa.

"What if you get sick!" she sat up and pushed him down on the sofa and crossed her arms.

"Well I would've given you Jas' but…"

"It's just a vest and that wouldn't keep you warm hii~" they both sat side by said on the couch and grabbed her hands.

Ami just stood there and pouted. She had her own jacket, this wasn't cool. Like at all. She took her hands from theirs and pushed their heads together.

"Stupid heads. Stay here." She took off her jacket and put it on them and started walking towards the electric fireplace and turned it on, the fire crackling. Ami started towards the kitchen and made some hot cocoa.

"She's too stupid for her own good." Devitto whispered to Jasdero.

"Hii~, the nicer the better, the nicer the better." Jasdero took her jacket and buried his face into it.

"Stupid! What if she gets super sick? You know she can get sick easily." Devitto punched his twin's head.

"Wahh…then we can take care of her…..sniffle…." Jasdero stood up and started walking to Ami and hugged her from the back. She smiled and leaned back into the hug and stole to cups from the tray and walked away, ignoring the yells from her saying that it wasn't done.

The twins walked over to the fireplace and sat there. Devitto took one and sipped and bit and grinned, it had a bit of mint in it. Just the way he liked.

"Arg! It wasn't done yet! Stupid Jas" Ami walked over and sat on Jasdero's lap.

"Taste goooooooooooood~"

"Mint taste nice."

"-sigh- yeah. It does huh." Ami sipped a bit more and smiled. She was happy like this, nothing else could make her happier, except for an upcoming marriage.

* * *

><p>Super short but meh, it's a start.<p> 


End file.
